


The Wonderful World of Parenting (with Shiro and Adam)

by unicornthings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Caught, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornthings/pseuds/unicornthings
Summary: After a date night between Shiro and Adam, they come back to find Keith in an....interesting position.





	The Wonderful World of Parenting (with Shiro and Adam)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay my first Klance and Adashi fic in one!! :D so I had to edit this all on my phone I have no internet and my computer is broken (fun times...) so sorry for mistskes. Anyways this is being posted before season 7 and I have only seen one clip with Adam so if I ended getting his personality completely wrong, I'm sorry future readers!! But I imagine him being kind but still sassy and of course Shiro's stability that will help him in any situation!! Anyways hope you enjoy!! :)

Shiro had been texting Adam when his little brother walked in. 

“Hey Shiro, can I ask you a question?” 

Shiro quickly sends one last text to his boyfriend saying that he was looking forward to their date tonight and put his phone down to give his full attention to Keith. 

“What's up?”

Keith bit his lip clearly nervous and quickly said all in one breath, “Can a friend of mine come over tonight?” 

Shiro’s eyes widen a bit. While it was normal for any 16-year-old to have friends at their house for Keith it was different. Two years ago, Shiro and Keith’s parents were both killed in a car accident. While Shiro at 25 could take care of himself, Keith at 14 could not take care of himself and needed a legal guardian. Shiro did not even hesitate before getting a lawyer and going to court to become his brother’s guardian. The judge said that Shiro could become his legal guardian if he got a better paying job. It took some time but eventually, Shiro was able to get a decent job but it would require him to move and leave everything behind including, Adam. Eventually, the judge granted Shiro as Keith’s legal guardian and the two moved away. In the process, Keith already a lonely kid, withdraw more into himself after the death of his parents and didn't make an effort to make friends when they moved into the new city. So the point is Keith wanting to have a friend over was a big deal! 

Realizing he had been silent for a while, Shiro gave his brother a warm smile and said, “Of course you can Keith. What's your friend’s name?” 

Keith finally relaxed once the hardest part was over and answered his brother, “His name is Lance, we're in a couple of classes together.” 

Shiro could easily see how much Keith liked this boy just from the way he talked about him which made him even more curious to meet the boy who has made his baby brother finally open up more. 

Shiro paused and realized something, “Adam and I have a date tonight so I can't meet him.” 

“That's fine Shiro,” Keith quickly said.

Shiro gave Keith a skeptical look and began saying, “Are you sure? I can cancel with Ad-” 

“Shiro stop. You always put me above Adam and while I'm forever grateful for everything that you have done for me I am 16 now and I think it's about time I start taking care of myself more and you pay more attention to others,” Keith told his brother. 

Shiro’s eyes began to widen once again. While they were just having a simple conversation about having someone over, Shiro realized it was much deeper than that for both of them. Since Keith had turned 16 he has taken on more responsibility and be more independent. Shiro noticed the change right away but didn't say anything thinking that it was just Keith becoming more of a teenager but now Shiro was wondering if it was something or someone else that has helped create this new change in Keith. 

Shiro sighed, “Okay. But just call me if you need anything.” 

Keith rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else before going up the stairs. 

\--- 

“Really? A new friend. That's exciting.” 

Shiro smiled while talking to his boyfriend on the phone and said, “I know right. But I'm not sure how new he is. I mean if Keith is having him over it must be serious.” 

Shiro heard Adam laugh into the phone before he said, “You make it sound like he is bringing home a long time boyfriend or something.” 

Shiro sighed, “He might as well. I mean this is the first friend that Keith has brought home in our two years of living here. I would have loved to meet him since it seems like a big deal, right?” 

Adam was silent for a minute before saying, “I mean yeah. Takashi if you really want to stay in tonight we can have our date another time.” 

Any other time Shiro would have said yes and told Adam he'll make it up to him but Keith was right. He hasn't exactly made the greatest effort to be there for Adam and his boyfriend has been nothing but understanding for two whole years now. When Shiro told Adam he was going to have to move away, Adam was understandably upset but said that if it was the only way then nothing else could be done. They broke up, partly because long distance would be too hard for the both of them and partly because all Shiro’s focus would have to be on Keith now, not wanting to give the judge any reason to take him away before he turned 18. After almost 2 years of short calls and texts between the two, they were finally reunited when Adam had finished university and got a job in the same city as Shiro and Keith. Adam and Shiro got coffee where Adam explained that he didn't want to come off as creepy and if Shiro didn't want to pick back up their relationship again then it was fine. By the end of the night, they were kissing on Shiro’s patio and changing their Facebook status. 

“Takashi?” , he heard Adam saying when he was once again quiet for a while and lost in thought. 

“No Adam. It's fine. Keith can handle being alone at the house plus I want to spend time with you.” 

“Okay,” Adam said and Shiro didn't have to see that beautiful face to know there was a huge smile on it. 

\--- 

“Snacks are all on the top shelf.” 

“Okay.” 

“I paid for the Netflix so it should be all good now.” 

“Okay.” 

“I'm just one phone call away and-” 

“Shiro?” 

“Yes?” 

“Please stop.” 

“Okay.” 

Damn Takashi no wonder he doesn't bring anyone over if you are going to act like this! 

Seeing his brother looking a bit upset, Keith said, “I'm sorry Shiro. I know you're just trying to be helpful but it's really not necessary. We're just going to stay in, watch a couple of shows and probably play some new video game he won't stop talking about. Just go have a good time with Adam and don't worry about me.” 

Realizing how much his brother really has grown before his eyes he gave Keith a calming smile before patting him on the shoulder. 

“Okay. You have fun too.” 

\--- 

“I'm so sorry Adam!” 

The light-haired boy giggled and said, “Its fine Takashi.” 

“I ruined our night!” 

His boyfriend gave him a small smile. “You didn't ruin anything. That place is the one that gave you bad fish at least they made our food free but that doesn't make up for the fact that they made you throw up.” 

Shiro looked away from Adam to stare out the window feeling embarrassed by his behaviour. He knew that Adam was right and that he had no control over what had happened but it didn't make his blush go down any sooner. 

After Adam had picked him up, the two when to a restaurant that Shiro saw had good reviews online since it was his turn to pick. Once they arrived the place was quite fancier than he had expected but he was glad that he was able to take his boyfriend somewhere nice. Before his parents died, Shiro was just a regular uni student that worked a part-time job so the nicest place they usually went to was an all-day breakfast place. 

Once they took their seats, Adam had ordered chicken while Shiro got the fish. They were having a lovely night and just talking when their food arrived and that's when things went downhill. Shiro noticed right away that his fish had quite a strong smell to it but it had been a while since he had fish so maybe he just forgot about the strong smell. He was halfway through the fish when he realized that something was wrong. He knows that he should have just said something to Adam and could have avoided everything that came next but he knew that his worrying boyfriend would have made them leave the restaurant if he said that he was feeling sick, and this was their night he wasn't going to let anything ruin it. Cut to three minutes later and Takashi Shiro was vomiting everywhere with his boyfriend rubbing his back and demanding that the restaurant is sued. 

Shiro began to laugh at how protective his boyfriend could be. 

Adam smiled and turned to the black-and-white-haired man once they hit a stop light and asked, “What's so funny?” 

Finally looking Adam in the eyes, Shiro chuckled, “Just thinking about how adorable you are especially when you started yelling at all the staff that you were going to sue all of them.” 

Now it was Adam’s turn to blush and turning his eyes back to the road he said, “Okay I might have overreacted but I know you would have not been any better if the roles were reversed,” knowing that the man next to him was no better when it came to being overprotective of the ones he loved and cared about especially being an older brother and almost dad. 

Still having a smile on his face, Shiro turned back to the window knowing that his partner was right. 

\--- 

Once they reached the house, Shiro realized something. 

“I forgot to tell Keith that we were coming home early, he probably still has his friend over,” Shiro said turning to look Adam. 

Adam just smirked and looked back at Shiro after turning off the car engine and said, “At least now you can meet this mysterious friend that has won over Keith.” Knowing that even if Shiro was upset with how everything went tonight he would at least be pleased with this news. 

Not wanting to show how much the news did please him he got out of the car and started to head for the door with Adam following close behind. 

Shiro opened the door and instead of seeing two teens playing video games or watching TV with a mess of snacks around them, he saw a perfectly clean and quiet living room with all the lights off. 

Shiro frowned, “That's odd. Where are they?” 

Adam resting down his coat on the couch he looked around the empty living room. “Maybe they went out for a bit. It's not that late.” 

Shiro took his phone out his pocket and didn't see any notifications from Keith saying that he and Lance had changed their plans and decided not to stay in. 

Shiro sighed, a little upset that his brother didn't tell him anything before leaving the house. “I wish he had said something.” 

Adam turned to his boyfriend and with a smirk back on his face he said, “Maybe they went to a party.” 

With a bewildered look on his face, Shiro was about to tell Adam that Keith would not go to a party but stopped when realizing that his brother’s new found independence could come with doing things that he has never done before. 

“Or maybe they are here,” Adam said, holding up a red and blue iPhone that he found on the table. 

Shiro let out a sigh of relief, happy that Keith was not, in fact, going through the start of a rebellious teen phase after all. It's not like Shiro wanted to keep Keith home and never let him have fun but he couldn't just be a brother he also had to be a parent which means knowing where his brother is! 

“They are probably hanging out in Keith's room. His PlayStation is up there,” and with that Shiro headed upstairs to tell them that he was home. 

Now don't get Shiro wrong. He understood privacy especially the privacy of a teenager but Keith had never been the type to close doors or keep secrets so Shiro didn't think twice about not knocking before opening his brother’s bedroom door. 

Shiro stopped at the door to take in the sight before him. Adam right behind him looked over Shiro’s shoulder to see what made him stop and began to quietly laugh while saying, “Oh they are definitely playing but not with a station.” 

Keith and Lance were both looking at them with wide eyes on the bed. Both boys were completely shirtless and flush red while breathing heavy. Keith had a hickey on his neck and Lance had his pants open but they were still on the same with Keith. Thank God! 

Both couples stared at each in silence not knowing what to do next before Keith got off the bed and said clearly very embarrassed, “S-shrio! I thought you were still on your date.” 

Adam popping his head out behind his boyfriend again said, “He barfed so we came home early.” 

Keith scratched the back of his head, his whole chest and face completely red from both the activity he was just doing and being caught while doing it. 

Shiro finally being able to find his voice again just looked his brother in the eyes and said as calmly as possible, “I would like to ask the both of you to put on your shirts and meet me downstairs in a couple of minutes.” 

Seeing them both slowly nod still looking freaked out, Shiro closed the door and finally let his calm face slip and ran downstairs to get a glass of water. 

Before going after him, Adam rubbed his eyes and sighed knowing that he was about to see his usually calm and level-headed boyfriend have a meltdown. Welcome to being a parent, Takashi. 

By the time Adam got downstairs, Shiro had already finished his water and was pacing back and forward before turning panicked eyes on him. “He's having sex!” 

Adam tried not to roll his eyes. “That wasn't exactly sex that we saw up there Takashi and even if he is having sex, he's a teenager it's what they do.” 

Shiro continued to walk back and forward and saying with a panicked whisper, “We haven't had the talk. I'm not ready! I thought it was too soon since I thought he might be asexual and-” 

“Shiro!” 

Shiro looked up since it was a rarity that Adam called him Shiro. “Yes?” 

Adam took Shiro’s hands in his and said calmly, “I know Keith is an unconventional teen but he's still a teenager and now it's time for you to talk about these kinds of things even if you don't think Keith would be the type to be into them. Now take a deep breath and let's go talk to him and this new boyfriend.” 

Shiro took a deep breath knowing that Adam was right. 

\--- 

“So...that just happened?!” 

Keith after putting on his shirt turned to his boyfriend of 2 months and said, “Yeah it did.” 

Lance laughed but it was clearly a nervous one and started to put on his shirt also. “I mean it's definitely not the impression I wanted to give to your brother.” 

Keith sighed, “I honestly thought they wouldn't be back until later.” 

Seeing that his boyfriend was irritated with the situation he quickly went over to him and said, “Hey it's fine. I mean yeah it sucks that your family saw you about to give me a hand job but it could be worse. We could have been having sex or an actual dick could have been out.” 

Keith groaned and sat on the bed with his hands on his face. “You don't know my brother, Lance. He's super overprotective and he's probably going to be super embarrassing about the whole thing.” 

Lance sat next to Keith and rubbed his back while saying, “Well he didn't freak out the moment he saw us or say how I'm attempting to deflower his dear brother.” 

Keith let out a small laugh, “Let's go and face them.” 

\--- 

After Shiro had calm down, he and Adam sat on the couch and waited for the boys to come down. 

“What should I say?” 

“Hey, I know I caught you trying to get dickly with your boyfriend but as long as you’re safe and use condoms it's all good in my books.” 

“I'm being serious Adam!” 

“So am I!” 

Before the argument could continue they heard two sets of feet coming down the stairs. It was easy to see that both the boys were still extremely nervous but at least they both returned to their natural skin colours again. 

In all the drama, Shiro had forgotten to take in the fact that Keith had a boyfriend. Lance, was quite tall, dark skin and was an attractive young man. Shiro hoped that this boy was right for his baby brother and not just trying to take advantage of him. 

Once they both sat down Keith quickly took control of the situation, “Shiro before you say anything I'm sorry for what you walked in on and not telling you about Lance sooner.” 

Shiro wanted to be a bit upset with Keith for keeping secrets and not saying the whole truth but he was also glad that he was being quite mature about the whole thing. 

“Its okay Keith. You're a teenager now I should have talked to you about all of this sooner but we can go more in-depth about that later. How about your boyfriend properly introduce himself?” 

Realizing that all eyes were on him now Lance quickly sat up and with his face turning a bit red again he said, “Ummm...I'm Lance McClain, Keith's boyfriend and I'm sorry Sh-I mean sir, that wasn't the way I wanted us to meet but Keith has told me so much about you and it's an honour to meet you finally.” 

Well, it looks like I can't be upset with this kid also since he's pretty respectful. 

Adam smiled beside him and said, “So how long have you guys been together?” 

\--- 

“He seems nice,” Adam told him later when they were laying in his bed after Lance left. 

“Yeah he does,” Shiro responded. 

“I think he will be a good influence for Keith,” his boyfriend said already half asleep. 

Shiro looked at his boyfriend and even though his eyes were already closed he smiled at him and kissed his forehead. He remembered the way the two boys had interacted and how happy Lance had been to talk about his and Keith’s relationship. It only took a couple of minutes into their conversation that Shiro realized that the two were perfect for each other while Keith smiled softly at Lance while he talked. 

“I think he already is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay it's done!! Hope you enjoyed! Any Kudos and Comments are most welcomed!! So excited for Season 7! :) [edit: honey, you've got a big storm coming *poses*] XD


End file.
